Uno de los nuestros
by brico4899
Summary: Post 1x07 Después de lo que ha pasado con Mick, todo el equipo le da la espalda a Leonard, hasta que Sara decide hacer algo al respecto


Aunque nadie lo dijese Snart sabía que casi todo el equipo había dejado de confiar en él. Durante los últimos días la mayoría de sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas de desprecio cuando pensaban que él no se daba cuenta, hablaban de él a sus espaldas, apenas le dirigían la palabra, intentaban estar lo más alejados de él posible, y cuando Rip formaba los equipos para las misiones, no querían ir con él.

Snart también sabía que todo eso era debido a lo que había pasado con Mick, y que esas miradas de despreció habían empezado después de que él volviese a la Wavereider sin su antiguo socio y les dijese a todos que el problemas había sido solucionado. Por supuesto nadie había preguntado lo que había hecho pero Guideon había podido captar la energía que desprendía su pistola fría al disparar de modo que todos asumieron lo obvio.

Si bien ese trato estaba empezando a ser molesto, e incluso doloroso, él no hizo nada al respecto. Podía entender bastante bien lo que el equipo debía pensar. A fin de cuentas Mick fue su mejor amigo y el simplemente lo mató a sangre fría ¿Quién les decía que algún día no haría lo mismo con el resto de ellos?

Sin embargo había otra persona a bordo de la nave que también veía que lo pasaba y a diferencia de Snart, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sara era la única persona del equipo que seguía tratando igual a Snart, después de todo el accidente con Mick, pero veía como sus compañeros le daban la espalda y le repudiaban y eso la ponía furiosa. ¿Acaso ellos no se daban cuenta de que lo había hecho para protegerles? ¿Acaso no veían que Leonard podría haberse aliado con Mick y los piratas espaciales pero él había decidido seguir de su lado? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que les había elegido a ellos por encima de su mejor amigo?

Durante los últimos días había estado esperando que, en algún momento, Leonard se cansase de todo eso y se encarase con ellos, pero eso nunca sucedió, sino que siguió encajando la desconfianza y el desprecio de sus compañeros como si no le importase o (lo más probable) pensase que se lo merecía.

Sara se dijo a si misma que no debía interferir, que si las cosas iban demasiado lejos el propio Snart haría algo al respecto, pero un día ya no fue capaz de soportarlo más y estalló.

Todo el equipo estaba en el puente, excepto Snart, esperando que Rip les explicase la siguiente misión.

"Guideon ¿Has avisado a Snart de que le estamos esperando?" Preguntó Rip.

" _Si, Capitan, el señor Snart estará aquí en dos minutos"_

"Deberíamos empezar sin él" Masculló Jax "No es como si ninguno de nosotros le quisiera tener a su lado"

Sara se tensó al oir eso, pero mantuvo una apariencia calmada "No digas tonterías, Jax, él es tan miembro de este equipo como cualquiera de nosotros"

"¿Tan miembro como cualquiera de nosotros?" Preguntó Ray con incredulidad "Que yo sepa él es el único que ha matado a otro de los nuestros. Sinceramente no entiendo porque sigue estando aquí"

"Por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Mr Palmer" Añadió Stein, haciendo que Ray murmurase Dr Palmer con frustración "Un equipo necesita confianza y con el señor Snart aquí, es algo que jamás podremos tener"

Sara no fue capaz de soportarlo más y golpeó la mesa, con ambas manos, con fuerza "¡Basta! Todos vosotros, dejad de una maldita vez de hacer esto"

Todos la miraron confundidos "¿Hacer el que?"

"Dejad de hablar de Snart como si fuese un monstruo sin alma o una especie de animal rabioso del que hay que librarse antes de que ataque a nadie"

"Sara, Snart ha matado a Mick" Dijo Kendra sorprendida "¿Cómo esperas que podamos confiar en un asesino?"

Sara le lanzó una mirada mordaz "¿Queréis que os diga a cuantas personas he matado yo? A lo mejor entonces también queríais expulsarme del equipo"

"Pero eso es diferente…" Dijo Ray con incertidumbre "Mick era parte del equipo… Y se supone que ellos eran amigos. Tienes que entender que…"

"¡No!" Gritó Sara haciendo que todos se estremeciesen "Sois vosotros los que no lo entendéis. Él hizo lo que hizo por nosotros, para protegernos. Podría habernos traicionado, igual que hizo Mick, pero no lo hizo. Le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo para estar de nuestro lado. ¿Y la única forma que tenéis de agradecérselo es con desprecio y repulsión?" Sara les echó una mirada mortal a todos "Vosotros no os merecéis que él decidiera protegeros"

Sara salió airadamente del puente, y se cruzó con Leonard, que justo ahora entraba, pero pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Snart observó cómo Sara se iba, hecha una furia y miró a los demás confundidos "¿Me he perdido algo?"

Sara estaba en la bodega que usaban como gimnasio y sala de entrenamientos, golpeando con furia un saco de boxeo. Se había pasado al hablarles de esa forma a los demás, pero ellos se lo habían buscado. Estaba harta de la forma en que trataban a Leonard. Solo veían en él un criminal, un delincuente. No veían cuento se preocupaba en verdad por el equipo.

"Te has perdido algo muy interesante cuando has abandonado el puente" Oyó que decía Snart a su espalda.

Sara suspiró y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra el saco "¿En serio?"

"Pues sí. Tras un incómodo silencio de casi un minuto, todo el equipo ha empezado a pedirme disculpas, por la forma en que me han estado tratando los últimos días, y me han prometido que no volverá a pasar"

"Bueno, ese debe de haber sido un momento muy emotivo" Se burló Sara "¿Os habéis dado un abrazo de grupo?"

"Palmer lo ha sugerido, pero ha cambiado de opinión en cuanto he desenfundado mi arma" Sara no fue capaz de decir si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio "¿Puedo preguntarte que les has dicho?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he dicho nada?" Preguntó Sara cruzando los brazos defensivamente.

Snart sonrió con suficiencia "Puede que haya elegido la vida de un criminal, pero si me lo hubiese propuesto podría haber sido un gran policía. Se me da muy bien fijarme en los detalles. Justo antes de que todos se pusieran en plan sentimental, tú has salido del puente hecha una furia, nadie ha querido decirme lo que había pasado, pero puedo asegurarte que todos estaban bastante asustados y me han pedido que fuese yo el que viniese a decirte lo que había pasado. Casi como si tuviesen miedo de lo que podría pasar si iba alguno de ellos"

Una parte de Sara se divirtió bastante al saber que había logrado asustar tanto a todo el mundo tan solo con un par de frases subidas de tono, aunque lo último que quería era que también le tuviesen miedo a ella "Supongo que yo también tendré que disculparme. Para serte sincera, no pensé que les hubiese intimidado tanto"

"Oh, eres de esa clase de personas que resultan intimidantes de forma natural, Lance" Le aseguró Snart, con un ligero toque coqueto en su voz "Pero aún no me has dicho que has hecho exactamente"

Sara suspiró "No demasiado, en realidad. Jax, Ray y Stein estaban preguntándole a Rip porque seguías formando parte del equipo, después de lo que había pasado con Mick. Al final no he podido aguantarlo más y les he cantado las cuarenta"

Leonard la observó con un rostro indescifrable "Así que te has puesto de pie para defender mi honor"

"¿Eso te molesta?" Preguntó Sara, algo enfadada, no había hecho eso para ganarse su gratitud, pero si encima él iba y se molestaba por ello, tendrían un problema.

"Más bien me sorprende" Ante la mirada confundida de Sara, se explicó "En algo más de cuarenta años de vida, tú eres la segunda persona que alguna vez me ha defendido. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado"

El rostro de Sara se suavizo "No me gustaba que todos te tratasen como un asesino. Ellos no saben que, de no ser por ti, yo habría matado a Stein en Rusia…"

"Y nunca lo sabrán" Puntualizó Leonard.

Sara no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que los demás sepamos que eres un buen hombre?"

"No soy un buen hombre, Sara. Un buen hombre no mata a su mejor amigo a sangre fría"

"Suponiendo que realmente le hayas matado" Dejó caer Sara casualmente.

El rostro de Snart no varió, pero pudo ver un ligero temblor en su labio "Esa sería la suposición más acertada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias"

Sara estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Desde el principio había tenido sus dudas sobre si Snart realmente había matado a su socio pero ahora estaba completamente segura; Mick seguía vivo. En qué estado se encontraba, y por qué Leoanrd dejaba que todos creyesen que estaba muerto ya eran otra cosa, pero no había dudas de que no estaba muerto.

"En cualquier caso" Carraspeó Leonard, incomodo por el silencio "Gracias. Por defenderme"

"Yo cuido de ti y tú cuidas de mí, así es como funciona esto ¿verdad?" Sara avanzó unos pasos hacia él, de tal forma que sus cuerpos estaban casi rozándose.

"Si, supongo que sí" Si Leonard notó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, no lo demostró "Bueno, ahora podríamos volver al puente, escuchar lo que nuestro buen capitán tiene que decirnos y acompañar al resto del equipo en la misión. O…"

Sara levantó las cejas "¿O?"

"…O podríamos aprovechar el miedo momentáneo que todos te tienes para decirles que se ocupen ellos solitos del asunto e irnos a mi camarote para tener algo de diversión por nuestra cuenta"

"¿Y por diversión estás hablando de…?"

"Una partida de cartas, por supuesto" Replicó Leonard como si fuese obvio.

"Uf, menos mal, por un segundo me pareció que me estabas proponiendo tener sexo contigo" Sara se estremeció de forma exagerada, aunque en realidad esa idea no le resultase tan espantosa como pretendía aparentar.

Leoanrd la miró ofendido "¿Por quién me has tomado? Yo soy un caballero, si quieres ir a la cama conmigo tendrás que invitarme a cenar, por lo menos, tres veces"

"¿Qué ha pasado con eso de que es el hombre quien tiene que pagar la cena?" Se burló Sara.

"Igualdad de género, Lance. Parece mentira que tenga que ser yo quien te diga esto"

Sara negó con la cabeza divertida "Ve yendo a tu camarote, yo voy a decirles a los demás que se vayan a paseo y me reuniré contigo para tener nuestra… Diversión"

"¿Sabes? Si de verdad estás tan ansiosa por verme desnudo podemos jugar al Strip- Poker" Propuso Leonard.

"No tientes a la suerte"


End file.
